


Hurry Before He Gets Home

by Jrob128



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrob128/pseuds/Jrob128
Summary: May seduces Tony Stark. Her nefews new sexy boss.





	Hurry Before He Gets Home

Ever since Uncle Ben died Peter’s noticed a Jurassic change in his aunt May’s behavior. It started with her getting her body back in shape then she started wearing short skirts and dresses to show off her new fat ass and it went perfectly with her perfect titties. Even though that was his aunt doesn't mean he didn't notice. He also knew he wasn't the only one who would notice and when Tony Stark came to recruit Parker he knew it wasn't a matter of time.  
May  
I know it may sound sick but once Ben died I felt like I was freed. When I saw Tony Stark enter my house and Peter was at school for four more hours I was willing to take full advantage. I snuck into my room before he noticed I was home and put on my short t shirt dress with no underwear. I walk out of my room and he's sitting on the couch with his nice designer suit all spiffy and sexy. I knew he was in love with Pepper but I didn't want to get attached just some hot sex with a millionaire and it turns out he wanted it too.  
“Peters not home yet would you like a cup of coffee or something” I asked him.  
“Something” I heard him whisper and I felt his gaze on my ass.  
“What did you say”.  
“Raw nothing added I need some energy” he says. Once it's done brew omg I pour it in a cup and bring it to him.  
“It's extremely hot so I'll put it down right here” I said turning around with my back to him and bending down to put it on the table, exposing my wet aching pussy. I could feel his deep breathes hit my canal and I moaned a little bit. “Are you alright Mr. Stark you seem a bit tense I say standing back up”.  
“Yeah I'm just a little out of it since Pepper left me and I've been looking for something to get me back on track”.  
“I hope you can find it”.  
“I think I have” he said and and pulled me into his lap. I straddled him and he pulled me into a heated kiss. I put my hands on his chest as we kissed. While we kissed I hadn't noticed how far he was willing to go until a digit enter my forever rejuvenating wetness. I let out a loud groan and his fingers stopped and he asked. “Am I going too far” and in response I started to rock my hips and kissed him again. He dragged his finger from out my pussy and then used two to tease my clit. I started moaning and groaning and cursing all in the same breathe. I haven't felt that good since I fucked Thor in Jane’s house while she was downstairs. The feeling of someone may catch us was enticing and turned me on. Making my pussy even wetter as he introduced two fingers into my pussy. He rolled us over onto the couch so I was lying down and he was on top. He knelt on the couch and started to unbutton his shirt but I stopped him and kissed his neck and started where he left off while I continued to suck on his neck. After I was done he slid it off his shoulders and I realized I wasn't the only one working out to relieve some stress. He kissed up my inner thigh and licked my pelvis and then kissed up my stomach up to my boobs pushing up my shirt with his forehead. He sucks and nips at my round still perfect breast. His fingers  
renter my body and I just can't take it that point. I push his head back down my body and starts licking at my stomach and stops at the clit where he starts to work his magic. He licks my clit and down the rest of my pussy playing in my wetness. He give me three long strokes up my pussy and little flicks to my clit. “Thor may have been a god but damn I guess man aren't inferior in every way. He works my pussy to the point of explosion and it's all in his beard. He does clean up well not a drop ended up on my couch. However I told him to take it to my room just to be safe. He lays me down and undoes his belt and pulls down his pants and underwear at the same time revealing his beautiful tanned 7 ½ inch. That's definitely one thing the god has on man. Thor’s was huge. He took off his tank top and threw them all in a pile on the floor. I sat on my bed propped up on my elbows watching him strip almost biting a hole in my lip I was so horny. Then he pulled me forward and he knelt on the bed with his legs spread and he pulled my pussy onto his shaft and damn that shit felt amazing. He went inch by inch for his own pleasure. I could hear the noise of my wetness crunch as he slides in all the way. He rolls his hips looking for my g-spot and when he finds it was heaven for on them on. He pulled me onto his shaft as he thrust forward into me and it was amazing. He fucked me in that position for a while and then he turned me around and started hammering away at me from the back. I had the perfect arch and it wasn't long until we both came. I deep strokes me through and hold my against his chest and kissing my neck. We collapsed and he pulled out. We laid there for probably ten minutes. I got up and grabbed a towel.  
“Where are you going” he asked me.  
“We're getting in the shower” I tell him and he jumps up and follows me. I suck him off in the shower and when we get out we both realize that.


End file.
